


Pink Morning

by TheDeterminedFelineEuphemism (ThisCat)



Series: Learning to know you [1]
Category: Original Work, TranscendenceAU(fandom)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Blowjobs, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Warm And Fluffy Feelings, almost choking on a pretzel because of sex nonchalance, being nonchalant about sex, brief vague mention of previous abusive relationship, clear communication, hope that was all, so much communication, tagging is hard and I'm new to this, there needs to be more communication in porn omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisCat/pseuds/TheDeterminedFelineEuphemism
Summary: It's a bright and beautiful morning. Thomas has work he needs to do. Elisha has ideas about what they should do when he's finished.





	Pink Morning

Thomas leaned over his computer, focusing. In the room behind his chair, he heard his girlfriend moving around, but he ignored her for now. He had a digital stack of assignments from the class he needed to mark, and he would very much like to finish for the day. It was the weekend, a bright, pink morning he would rather spend reading on the couch with the window open to the world than bent over his computer.

She came up behind him and draped her arms over him, breathing into his hair for a moment before she leaned her chin on his shoulder.

“Hmm?” he said, smiling.

She kissed him on the cheek. “Nothing much. Are you almost finished?”

“Almost,” he said, reaching up and squeezing her hand.

She adjusted herself against his back and stayed there, and he went back to the grading with a smile on his face.

He opened the last assignment he was planning to do for the day and took a bite of the pretzel he had as a snack.

Elisha breathed against his neck and left another kiss on his cheek.

“I think I’d like to suck your dick,” she said.

He choked on the pretzel.

He spent the next ten seconds trying to remove the pastry from his windpipe.

She let him go and stepped back, smiling sheepishly. “Are you okay?”

“Just fine,” he squeaked, once he could breathe again. “I just- I don’t, didn’t think- I- What?”

“I said I kind of want to give you a blowjob,” she said.

“Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, I- that’s what I thought you said.”

“If you don’t want to, that’s okay,” she said, stepping closer again.

“No, no!” He half-rose from the chair before he caught himself and sat back down again. “It’s not- I was just… surprised. I was surprised. I don’t mean I don’t… want to.”

She put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him lightly on the lips. “Okay.”

“But-” he started and she pulled back with a question in her eyes. “Um. I just thought you weren’t really, um, up for that… stuff?”

She sighed and leaned her forearms on his shoulders. After a few seconds of thought, she said, “We’ve been together for almost a year now. I love you, and yes, I want to have sex with you.” She tilted her head to the side and got a faraway look in her eyes. “After everything, I feel a little vulnerable. I still don’t think I can let you too close too easily, but I can do this.”

“You don’t have to push yourself,” he said.

She looked him in the eyes, and then she smiled, wide and real and so, so fond, so very unlike the carefully regulated expressions she kept around other people. It set his stomach aflutter with butterflies. “Thomas,” she said. “I _want_ to do this. Do you?”

All he could do was nod, and she smiled and kissed him again.

“So,” she said. “Are you done soon?”

The comment was a cold reminder of the work he still had set for the morning. He glanced at his computer. “Almost done,” he said. “Just have to finish this and I’m all done for the day.”

She gently booped him on the nose. “Don’t get sloppy with it just because you want to finish quickly, now.”

“I won’t,” he said.

“Good. You tell me when you’re done. I’ll go make us tea.”

She stood up and he missed the warmth of her against him immediately. He watched her go towards the kitchen, and then he turned back to his work.

“Shush,” he muttered to the butterflies, which were migrating downwards and acted like something he could only describe as gentle electricity. “We still have work. I need my blood upstairs.”

Focusing back on the assignment he was supposed to mark was difficult, but he managed through an effort of will. By the time she came back with a cup of tea for him, he was well on his way through it. The tea was good, but the way she draped herself over his shoulders again threatened to distract him.

He finished the marking, carefully saved his work, and shut the computer with a snap.

“Okay,” he said. “I’m done.”

He felt her smile against his neck and the fluttering in his stomach resumed from where it had quieted slightly.

She stood up, and then she pulled him out of the chair by the lapels of his shirt.

“Do you want to sit down, or would you rather be standing?” she asked.

She was so very, very pretty, looking up at him through her eyelashes in a way that would make most girls look like they were trying too hard. She made it look breathtakingly natural. His throat constricted in anticipation under the tug at his collar.

“I think I’d like to sit,” he said.

She smiled and pulled him along towards the couch, pushed him down on it and climbed after until she straddled him. Then she kissed him, not the light, affectionate kisses from earlier, but deep and enthusiastic.

He put his hands on her back, questioningly to begin with, then more securely once she made agreeable noises. Carefully he lifted the hem of her shirt and slipped his hands underneath.

She laid flush against him, arms around his neck and her tits trapped against his chest. Her mouth moved against his, and his hands slid up the small of her back, thumbs tracing her sides. His pants were starting to get a little tight over his crotch.

She pulled away, out of the kiss, and it took him a moment to remember why when she licked her lips with a playful grin.

“How are you feeling?” she asked.

“Good,” he said. “Excited.”

“Excited is good,” she said. “Are you ready?”

He took a deep breath. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

She gave him one last kiss and pulled away completely, pushed off until she sat on her knees on the floor between his legs. She put a hand on each of his thighs and leant forward until her lips were almost touching his pants. She had no lipstick on, he noticed. He wondered when she removed it.

“Nervous?” she asked.

“Mhm,” he nodded, because talking seemed unreasonably hard.

She grinned wider, closed the last gap, and bit lightly, gently down on the front of his pants.

The sight of her, between his legs and focused on his crotch, and the pressure of her mouth moving over him finished the job she had started with the first kiss. He pushed his hands into the couch cushions at his sides, feeling the texture of the fabric under his fingers. His dick was very quickly very hard.

She moved her hands to pull down his zipper, and he helped her push his pants down almost to his knees. The underwear followed in short order. Then there was nothing but air between him and the world.

She smiled and made a happy sound at the sight of him, which helped against the self-consciousness even if he did suspect she was trying to flatter him. If she was, it worked.

Then her mouth was on him and he forgot about anything else. He shoved his hands back into the cushions and clenched them in the fabric, while she left long licks and playful nips along his length from the rim of his foreskin and down to his balls.

Her hands slid up his bare thighs to join the action, and he leant back against the couch with a low moan, scooting his butt a little closer to her. She made a sound in reply, a slow, humming note he could feel on his skin as she stroked him, slowly and skilfully.

“You like that?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he breathed, his eyes closed and his head resting on the back of the couch.

“Anything particular you want more of?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” he said, and then she did something with her tongue that made him shudder, and he said, “That. More of that, please.”

She did it again, pulling gasps and small moans out of him for every lick, every stroke of her hands. Then she popped his dick in her mouth, taking him deep, giving a stroke with her hand for each pull of her lips and tongue, and he arched his back, bucking his hips towards her with a loud groan, fingers clenching in the fabric of the couch so hard it almost hurt, and then he went over the edge.

He fell back into the cushions, panting. His fingers unclenched. She did not let go immediately, but gave him a couple more strokes and licks, making him shudder and yelp before she pulled away.

She grabbed a breath mint that conveniently lay within reach and sat down beside him.

“So?” she asked.

He had to breathe for a moment or two before he could answer.

“That was freaking amazing,” he said. “It was really, really good.”

“That’s good,” she said, and cuddled close to him. He lazily moved his hand to her waist.

After about a minute of just sitting there, he looked at her. “Are you sure you don’t want, er, want something back?”

“I’m sure,” she said. “Someday, but I’m not quite ready yet to let anyone that close again. You understand.”

“Yeah…” he said. “Yeah, I do, just, this was awesome, and it feels kind of weird if I’m the only one that’s getting anything? Like, it doesn’t really feel fair.”

“Thomas.” She looked him in the eye, and smiled that lovely smile of hers again. The one that made it seem as if his existence alone was enough to make her happy. The one he could never figure out how he had deserved. “Pull your pants back up. You look like an idiot.”

He flushed bright red and did as she said. Then he leaned back and put his arm around her properly, and they sat there, half-dozing, cuddling while the last pink of morning turned into a bright and blue day.

-

\--

\---

\----

\-----

\------

Bonus scene:

\------

\-----

\----

\---

\--

-

About an hour later, Tyrone stopped in front of the couch, munching on an apple.

Thomas cracked an eye open and gave a short, “Hm?”

“Protip,” Tyrone said. “If you put a light ward around the apartment, I won’t walk in on you when you don’t want to be disturbed.”

Thomas opened his eyes fully for the single purpose of looking confused. “Thanks? Can’t you just walk right through those, though?”

“Sure, but I’ll still notice it,” he said. “I mean, I can’t promise anything. I’ve almost literally never known anyone I haven’t walked in on at some point, so it _is_ going to happen, but I figured we could try to limit it.”

“…Thanks,” Thomas repeated, no more sincere than the first time.

“I try,” Tyrone said, and turned to walk away.

Elisha sighed, deeply. “You can smell it, can’t you?”

“Honey,” Tyrone said, tossing the apple core up and crunching it between his teeth. “I’m pretty sure the neighbours can smell it.”


End file.
